Peaceful Wraith
by Dragonne16
Summary: Sur une planète, un petit village vit tranquillement sous la tutelle d'un Wraith. Mais le village est cueilli, Arag et Andhra sont les seuls survivants et se retrouvent sur le vaisseau du frère d'Arag, qui n'est autre que Todd.
1. Prologue

Le jour était déjà levée sur un petit village d'une planète dîtes abandonnée. Le village était entouré de verdures, niché sur une petite butte et elle était entourée de murailles de pierres. Tout au fond, il y avait une immense citadelle où habitait l'espèce la plus cruel de Pégase : un Wraith. Mais ce Wraith-là était très, très différent des autres. En effet, il élevait des orphelins et sauvait des Coureurs, donnait une seconde chance à des hommes et des femmes sans objectif et qui avaient commis des crimes dans leurs vies, mais il sélectionnait que ceux et celle qui avaient tués par légitime défense.  
La citadelle était donc habitée par ce fameux Wraith, mais aussi par deux anciens Coureurs qui s'étaient mariés et qui avaient eu deux enfants, un orphelin que le Wraith prénomma Florian et un médecin.  
Ce jour-là devait se passer normalement quand un homme accourra à la citadelle en criant quelque chose. Le Wraith était en train de discuter dans le salon avec le Coureur et le médecin quand cet homme est entré, essoufflé. Le Coureur le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe.  
« Allons bon, Jiol ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demanda le médecin.  
-Une enfant devant la porte ! Elle doit avoir cinq ou six ans !  
-Dans quel état est-elle ? questionna le Wraith.  
-Gravement blessé, déshydraté et affamée, répondit l'homme. »  
Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Cette enfant avait besoin de soin. Le Wraith regarda le Coureur qui attrapa des armes et une sacoche. Il lança à la créature un arc et ils se lancèrent vers la fameuse clairière où se trouvait la porte.

Elle avait mal. Elle allait mourir. L'enfant se recroquevilla sur elle-même, à la recherche de chaleur car même si il y avait du soleil, il faisait froid. La petite fille avait des cheveux bruns-noirs sales, des yeux verts-bleues et un corps squelettique et pâle, comme un mort, l'enfant était vêtu d'une courte robe noire déchiré. Elle entendit des voix au loin et se dit que ces personnes allaient lui faire du mal, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, elle ne servait qu'à être exposé dans un cirque comme étant l'Enfant Cadavre. Elle avait été abandonné par ses parents et trouvé par des gens du voyage, elle avait été leur esclave jusqu'à ses quatre ans puis exposé dans des mondes avec des humains cruels et méchants. L'enfant commença à pleurer tout en serrant contre elle une peluche de lapin.

« Arag ! Regarde ! cria le Coureur. »  
Le Wraith s'arrêta à côté de Rak, qui pointait le doigt sur une petite forme tremblante. Arag se précipita sur la petite humaine, suivit rapidement de Rak, qui sortit une trousse de premiers soins. Ils lui firent les premiers secours puis Arag enleva sa lourde veste et enveloppa la petite fille dedans, qui ne bougea pas durant le voyage.

Le médecin soignait l'enfant depuis une bonne heure dans la chambre du Wraith, surveillé par Arag et Rak, qui ne cessaient de se demander comment cette humaine avait pu survire à de tels traitements. Les deux compères avaient lavés l'enfant et la petite peluche que tenait Arag dans ses mains. Le médecin se tourna vers eux, le visage à la fois satisfait et triste.  
« Alors, Flinn ? demanda Rak.  
-Elle a une volonté de vivre impressionnante, mais je crois avoir ma petite idée sur ce qui lui est arrivé… Elle a dû être exposée comme bête de cirque.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Regardez ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou, il est clair qu'elle a été maltraité dès son plus jeune âge, répondit Flinn. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'une sorte de thérapie, si ce sont les Wraiths qui…  
-Les Wraiths l'auraient tués, intervient Arag.  
-Oui, je m'en doutais. Mais l'hypothèse d'avoir été exposé dans une foire me semble la plus probable.  
-Je suis d'accord, poursuivit Rak. »  
Le Coureur et le médecin sortirent de la pièce, laissant le Wraith seul avec la petite humaine. Il s'approcha lentement et glissa délicatement contre la peluche. Dès que l'enfant sentit le contact, elle enlaça le petit lapin en souriant et en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles. En soupirant, il sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte en silence derrière lui.

Florian regarda son père adoptif arrivé. Son visage ne dégageait aucune émotion mais ses yeux oui. Il était triste. Le petit garçon courra vers lui.  
« Il paraît que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un, est-ce que c'est un gentil ou un méchant ? »  
Le Wraith ricana et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Florian était certainement plus âgé qu'elle, il avait huit ans. Ses yeux étaient bleus turquoises et il avait une toison d'or bouclé. Sa peau était bronzée et grâce aux entraînements, il commençait à développer ses muscles d'enfant.  
« Oui. Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un et c'est une gentille petite fille.  
-Oh. Et elle va bien ?  
-Non, malheureusement, soupira le Wraith en posant le garçon par terre. »  
Deux enfants apparurent à l'horizon et Arag sourit en les voyant. Il s'agissait des enfants de Rak et Lisa, Tori et Rori. C'était des jumeaux, ils avaient tous deux des cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux noirs. Ils étaient grands pour leurs âges, c'est-à-dire le même que celui de Florian. Les trois enfants partirent jouer sur la place du village, sous le regard attendri du Wraith.

« Arag ! Viens m'aider ! »  
Le Wraith entra dans ses appartements. Lisa se débattait avec la petite fille, qui tentait de la mordre et de la griffer comme un petit animal. Elle s'était réveillé il y a trois jours mais Arag avait été pris dans une affaire d'affaissement donc il n'avait pas été là. Il se précipita pour aider la jeune femme.  
« Mais calmes-toi ! On ne veut pas te faire de mal ! »  
Arag comprit le cas complexe et regarda Lisa.  
« Sors, je m'en occupe. Ma peau sera assez résistante contre elle.  
-Tu es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme.  
-Oui. »  
Elle lui obéit, le laissant seul avec la tornade. Elle se jeta sur lui, le griffa, le mordit et lui donna des coups de pieds et de poings. Arag se laissa faire et au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrêta, complètement épuisée. Le Wraith en profita pour la faire assoir devant lui et lui poser des questions. L'enfant contempla le Wraith pendant quelques minutes. Il était grand, arborait un tatouage tribal sur son œil gauche et avait une longue chevelure blanche-argenté qui avait l'air d'être très douce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser ses questions, avec un ton le plus doux possible, pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
« D'où viens-tu ? »  
Pas de réponse.  
« Qui t'as fait cela ? »  
Aucune réponse mais il put lire dans ses yeux la peur.  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Monstre.  
-Mais monstre n'est pas un prénom, dit-il doucement.  
-C'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent. »  
Il grogna avant d'attirer l'enfant contre lui. Il serrait contre lui un petit corps frêle et pas encore solide, couverts de cicatrices, un petit corps qu'il devait à tout prix protéger.  
« Eh bien, tu ne vois pas d'objections à que je t'en donne un ? »  
Elle sourit, en signe d'accord. Il réfléchit longuement, regardant l'enfant.  
« Tu es la bienvenue ici et je te promets que tout va bien se passer, plus personne ne te fera de mal Andhra. Dans ma langue, cela signifie reine des ténèbres.  
-Andhra, répéta-t-elle. C'est un joli nom.  
-Et le mien, c'est Arag. Cela veut dire protecteur. Et je te protégerais toujours, Andhra. »

 _Deux mois plus tard…_  
« Andhra ! Descend de là tout de suite ! ordonna Arag. »  
Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de grimper aux murs de la citadelle. Soudain, elle glissa et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide.  
« Arag ! A l'aide !  
-Oh bon sang ! J'arrive ! »  
Le Wraith monta quelques escaliers et arrivé à un balcon, il se mit à grimper assez difficilement.  
 _Rah… J'aurais dû m'entraîner au lieu de me reposer… pensa-t-il._  
Il arriva à côté d'elle et se hissa sur une gargouille. Il attrapa les bras de l'enfant et la mit sur son dos. Elle s'accrocha à lui, en enfonçant ses petits ongles dans la peau du Wraith. Une corde descendit d'un balcon, Arag leva les yeux et découvrit Rak au-dessus d'eux. Le Wraith sourit et commença à grimper grâce à la corde. Arrivés sur le balcon, l'enfant descendit du dos de la créature et soupira. Elle allait avoir droit à un sermon, comme d'habitude.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! Tu aurais pu te tuer !  
-Mais je m'ennuie…  
-Il y a d'autres moyens de se distraire ! Pour la peine, tu seras privé de sortie !  
-Quoi mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi t'es aussi injuste ! Florian fait tout ce qu'il veut quand il veut !  
-Ce n'est pas la question !  
-Euh… Arag, t'es un peu dure là, intervient Rak. »  
Le Wraith braqua sur lui un regard sévère et l'ancien Coureur se raidit. Ce regard lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Andhra s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon.  
« J'aurais aimé mourir plutôt que de vivre ici, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Tu veux partir ?! Eh bien, pars ! hurla Arag. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas !  
-Parfait ! »  
La petite fille se leva et se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et prit un sac dans lequel elle mit plusieurs vêtements, sa peluche et quelques livres ainsi qu'une dague qu'Arag lui avait offert. Ensuite, elle sortit de la pièce et s'en alla vers la sortie de la Citadelle.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ?! »  
Lisa se leva de son siège, abasourdie par le récit d'Arag, qui était assis et qui regardait Florian joué avec des soldats en bois.  
« Je lui ai dit de partir si elle ne voulait plus rester ici, soupira le Wraith.  
-Mais tu es malade ! s'exclama Lisa. Andhra à peur de sa propre ombre, elle n'a connu que les cris et les coups ! Tu aurais pu dire autre chose que ça !  
-Arag, où est Andhra ? demanda Florian. »  
Il regarda le petit garçon, maintenant assis sur ses genoux. Andhra était jalouse de lui mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai que Florian était son préféré puisqu'il l'avait élevée depuis qu'il était un nourrisson alors qu'Andhra…  
« Arag, il faut que tu la retrouves avant qu'elle parte sur une autre planète dangereuse !  
-Elle est assez forte pour se défendre seule.  
-Tu es vraiment insensé, dit Lisa. Ce n'est qu'une enfant !  
-Et alors ? Ce n'est plus mon problème. »  
La jeune femme demanda calmement à Florian de sortir avant de gifler Arag. Il la regarda et mit une main sur sa joue.  
« Tu vas aller la retrouver, tout de suite !  
-Mais… commença-t-il.  
-ARAG ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »  
Le Wraith se leva en grognant et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il attrapa ses armes et sella son cheval. Il s'agissait d'un étalon gris qui était très rapide et qui se nommait Léon. Arag monta dessus et le lança au galop vers la forêt.

Andhra était bloqué depuis une heure dans ce ravin, sa jambe complètement brisé. Elle avait mal et était coincé sous un tronc d'arbre. Sa peluche était serrée contre elle, c'était la seule chose qui réussissait à supporter la douleur. Elle entendit soudainement les sabots d'un cheval.  
« Andhra ? Andhra ? Tu es là ? »  
C'était la voix d'Arag ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle signaler sa présence ou le laisser chercher pendant encore plusieurs heures ? Mais elle avait trop mal.  
« Arag ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Arag ! Je suis dans le ravin ! »  
Quelques pierres tombèrent et l'enfant se retrouva face à Arag. Il tenta de soulever le tronc d'arbre mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.  
« Arag… Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû t'écouter…  
-On en parlera plus tard, veux-tu ? Je dois trouver le moyen de te sortir d'ici. »  
Il se souvient de la corde qui était dans son sac et Léon était en haut, en train de brouter de l'herbe.  
« Ne bouge pas, dit-il à Andhra.  
-Comment veux-tu que je bouge ? »  
Il ricana et remonta. Arag accrocha la corde à la selle puis descendit et l'accrocha au tronc. Enfin, remonta du ravin et lança son cheval au trot. Il entendit que l'arbre bougeait puis le cri d'Andhra.  
« C'est bon ! »  
Il descendit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le Wraith l'installa sur l'étalon et ils rentrèrent à la Citadelle.

La nuit était tombée. Andhra s'était couchée dans le lit d'Arag et elle dormait à poing fermés. Le Wraith la regardait attendrit. Il joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Et dire qu'il l'avait persuadé de partir… Plus jamais ils ne se séparèrent. Plus jamais. Et il la protégea toujours, il s'en fit la promesse.

 **J'espère que ce début vous aura plu ! Les commentaires et remarques sont les bienvenus ! ^^**


	2. L'Attaque

_Treize ans plus tard_

« Dépêches toi Florian !  
-On devrait rentrer, Andhra… Si jamais Arag apprends qu'on est parti en douce, il va nous…  
-T'inquiètes paupiette ! Déjà, on n'est pas partit en douce puisque je lui ai dit qu'on allait explorer la forêt.  
-Tu lui as vraiment dit ? demanda Florian en haussant un sourcil. »  
La jeune femme s'arrêta et poussa un soupir.  
« Je le lui ai fait sous-entendre.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
-Bah… que si je le faisais, il me ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
-Donc, on rentre tout de suite ! »  
Elle se tourna vers Florian et l'attrapa par le bras.  
« C'est bon Flo ! Il ne veut pas nous engueuler juste parce qu'on est partit se balader !  
-Tu connais les règles, personne ne doit s'éloigner au-delà de la porte ! C'est lui-même qui l'ait dit !  
-Qu'ils aillent aux enfers, ces règles ! Je m'en fous complètement, ce n'est pas à lui de nous dicter ce qu'on doit faire ! Alors, t'es avec moi ou pas ?  
-Non ! Je rentre ! En plus, il fait froid et il y a de la boue partout ! »  
Andhra sourit.  
« Oh, t'es une poule mouillée en fait. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! T'as pas intérêt à dire au chef où je me trouve ! »  
Elle le lâcha et continua tranquillement son chemin, laissant Florian seul à l'orée de la forêt.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Andhra rejoignit la Citadelle. Elle escalada les murs et se rendit dans sa chambre mais pour cela elle devait traverser la salle commune. La jeune femme ouvrit sans faire de bruit la porte et s'aventura dans la pièce sombre quand soudain, une lumière s'alluma.  
« Où étais tu passée ? »  
Elle fit volte-face et découvrit Arag, les bras croisés et visiblement, très en colère. Elle déglutit.  
« Je suis… euh… allée faire une balade !  
-Et où ça ?  
-Euh… Près de la porte des étoiles !  
-Andhra ! grogna Arag.  
-D'accord… je suis allée dans la forêt…  
-Je te l'avais interdit ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on trouve là-bas.  
-Si ! Des champignons ! »  
Le Wraith poussa un soupir exaspéré et contempla Andhra. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, elle était toujours maigre, on pouvait presque voir ses côtes. Ses cheveux étaient reliés en une natte en épis et elle portait une chemise noire avec un pantalon en cuir et des bottes.  
« Andhra, si j'ai établit toutes ces règles, ce n'est pas pour t'empêcher de faire quelque chose, c'est juste pour te protéger, toi et les autres.  
-Nous protéger de quoi ?! demanda rageusement Andhra.  
-De choses dangereuses.  
-Il n'y a rien dans la forêt qui soit dangereux ! A part peut-être un sanglier mais ce ne sont que des animaux ! Pourquoi as-tu si peur de me laisser partir ?  
-Je… je n'ai pas peur !  
-Alors laisse-moi partir explorer d'autres planètes de Pégase ! »  
Arag attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Arrivés là-bas, il ferma la porte et se retourna vers elle.  
« Il n'en est pas question !  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Parce que… Parce que ! se défendit le Wraith.  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! rétorqua l'humaine. Je sais très bien que tu as peur de quelque chose dans cette galaxie et je veux savoir quoi !  
-Ça suffit, Andhra ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! La discussion est clause ! »  
Arag sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé, pour l'empêcher de partir. La jeune femme frappa de ses poings les murs de pierre de sa chambre, si bien qu'elle se cassa des doigts. Elle s'assit contre le mur et pleura silencieusement, en se demandant pourquoi Arag ne laissait jamais personne sortir.

Rak frappa à la porte des appartements d'Arag.  
« Entrez. »  
Il rentra dans la pièce et fut surpris de voir Arag encore debout à cette heure. En même temps, l'ancien Coureur avait été réveillé par la dispute du Wraith avec Andhra.  
« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Arag ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu sais, j'ai entendu ta… conversation avec Andhra.  
-Elle est inconsciente, dit le Wraith en continuant d'étudier des plans. Je lui ai dit des milliards et des milliards de fois de ne pas aller dans cette forêt ! Elle y est quand même allée ! Et elle ose me demander d'explorer Pégase et de dire que j'ai peur ! »  
Il se leva d'un coup et balaya une table couverte de livre avec son bras. Rak le regarda faire avant de lui prendre durement le poignet.  
« Ecoute, on est tous fatigué. Andhra n'a pas eu une enfance facile, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque ici. Essaye de lui parler demain… sans l'engueuler ! »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Rak fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quant à Arag, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda les trois lunes qui brillaient dans le ciel.  
« Si tu savais, Andhra… chuchota-t-il. »

Le matin suivant, Arag suivit les conseils de Rak et alla dans la chambre d'Andhra. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra. La jeune femme était encore dans son lit mais elle ne dormait pas.  
« Andhra ? »  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.  
« Andhra… pardonne moi pour hier. Je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir de la planète. »  
Elle poussa un grognement.  
« Et tu as raison. J'ai peur de plusieurs choses. »  
La jeune femme se retourna et Arag découvrit ses doigts blessés.  
« Qui t'as fait ça !  
-Moi.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-J'étais en colère contre toi, comme d'hab. »  
Le Wraith se leva et attrapa des baumes et des bandages qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Andhra se redressa. Il se rassit et prit les poignets d'Andhra pour les poser sur ses cuisses. Ensuite, il massa ses doigts avec le baume et les banda.  
« Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur, dit-elle doucement.  
-Oui… Je sais que c'est ridicule.  
-Non. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir peur.  
-Certaines personnes n'en ont pas le droit, soupira-t-il. »  
Elle le dévisagea avant de se coller contre lui. Elle faisait souvent cela quand elle était enfant et surtout quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle venait se réfugier dans le lit d'Arag et s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Wraith se détacha à contre cœur de cette étreinte et sortit de la pièce.  
« A plus tard, Andhra. »  
La jeune femme se leva et se changea rapidement. Elle déjeuna puis s'arma. Depuis au moins huit ans, Arag lui avait enseigné le combat et elle savait se battre à l'épée, à l'arc et à la dague. Elle sortit ensuite et se dirigea dans le village en contre-bas.

« Je sais qu'il t'as sermonné hier. Il a réveillé toute la Citadelle.  
-Florian, de quelle espèce fait partit Arag ?  
-Hein ? »  
Le jeune homme regarda étrangement Andhra, assise à côté de lui sur un tronc d'arbre.  
« Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fiche. Le plus important pour moi est de l'aider à diriger le village. »  
Elle ne dit rien, c'était bizarre. Florian lui donna un petit coup de coude.  
« Une course, ça te dit ? Jusqu'à la porte ?  
-Chiche ! »  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir en direction de la porte. En dépit de ses membres squelettiques, Andhra courrait très vite. Elle devançait de trois mètres Florian, qui était déjà épuisé. Ils s'arrêtèrent à deux kilomètres de la porte car le jeune homme avait trébuché et s'était blessé à la jambe.  
« T'es vraiment pas doué, rit Andhra.  
-Ce n'est pas marrant ! »  
La jeune femme trempa un mouchoir dans une source avant de l'appliquer sur le genou écorché de Florian.  
« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.  
-Je crois que je fais une hémorragie, gémit le jeune homme. »  
Elle recommença à rire et Florian trouvait qu'elle était belle quand elle riait, comme toujours. Timidement, il approcha sa tête de la sienne…  
« Flo ? Il y a un problème ? »  
Et l'embrassa éperdument.

Arag ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il avait détecté quelque chose qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse de la planète. Quelque chose d'affreux, qui mettait la vie de tout le village en danger. Il convoqua Rak, Lisa, leurs deux enfants et Flinn.  
« Il y a un problème ? demanda Flinn.  
-Un vaisseau Wraith, répondit Arag.  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama Rak.  
-Je ne sais pas combien ils sont mais je sais qu'ils veulent se nourrir, je ressens tout ce qu'ils ressentent…  
-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas… ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir évacuer le village. Il y a des cachettes dans les montagnes et… »  
Soudain, un bruit aigu déchira le ciel. Arag se précipita sur un balcon et constata ce qu'il redoutait le plus pour son village : une séléction de Wraith.

Andhra redressa la tête et vit des petits vaisseaux qui survolaient la prairie. Florian regarda aussi.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Florian.  
-On doit rentrer ! Arag sait sûrement ce qu'il se passe ! »  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit son amie et amante qui courrait vers la Citadelle.

Arag tentait désespérément d'aider les villageois mais la séléction était presque terminée, ils passaient à l'étape de la destruction.  
« ARAG ! »  
Le Wraith se tourna vers les voix qui l'appelaient et vit que ses deux élèves courraient vers lui. Au même moment, un Dart lança une rafale de tirs.  
« Allez-vous en ! »  
Trop tard. Les tirs les percutèrent de plein fouet. Arag pensait que tous deux étaient morts mais il entendit le cri déchiré d'Andhra.  
« Florian ! Non ! »  
Il se rapprocha, évitant les tirs et attrapa Andhra, qui pleurait la perte de son amant. Soudain, un Dart passa et les aspira dans son rayon. Les petits vaisseaux partirent tous, laissant derrière eux la Citadelle et le village détruits avec tous les idéaux d'Arag.


	3. Prisonniers

Arag se réveilla, le corps pleins de fourmis. Il réussit à s'asseoir et inspecta le lieu où il était : une cellule wraith. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il entendit un léger gémissement et remarqua qu'Andhra n'avait pas été séparée de lui. Le wraith se rapprocha du mieux qu'il put et prit la jeune femme, qui ouvrit les yeux, contre lui.  
« Arag…  
-Chut… Tu es blessée, murmura-t-il en passant la main sur son front.  
-J'ai mal… »  
Le wraith déboutonna quelques boutons de la chemise d'Andhra et remarqua immédiatement le sang séché. Elle avait reçu un éclat de métal qui était resté dans la peau. Arag eut peur pour elle. Il savait comment soigner ce type de blessure mais il fallait qu'il connaisse à quel profondeur le métal s'était enfoncé et qu'ils soient dans un environnement sain. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts les alentours de la plaie et Andhra gémit longuement. Le wraith la serra doucement contre lui en faisant attention à sa blessure.  
« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a eu des survivants ? demanda Andhra.  
-Non. »  
Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes et elle éclata en sanglot. Le wraith baissa les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.  
« C'est de ma faute !  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
-Avec Flo on est partit faire une course mais il s'était blessé et j'ai voulu le soigner. Je ne savais pas que c'était des ennemis je te le jure !  
-Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, soupira le wraith en continuant ses caresses. Ce serait plutôt de la mienne, murmura-t-il. »  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'endormit contre le torse d'Arag. Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et remarqua qu'Arag était toujours éveillé. Elle tapota sur le cuir de la veste pour attirer son attention.  
« Arag ?  
-Hum ?  
-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda la jeune femme en frissonnant.  
-Dans une cellule d'un croiseur, je dirais. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
« C'est quoi un croiseur ?  
-C'est un appareil qui sert à se déplacer dans l'espace, répondit le wraith en fermant les yeux.  
-Il ne va pas _que_ dans l'espace, mon très cher frère, dit une voix froide et hautaine. »  
Andhra leva les yeux vers Arag, dont le regard fixait quelque chose dans l'obscurité du couloir. La porte membraneuse s'ouvrit et des pas indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'approchait. Arag délaissa la jeune femme et se posta devant elle. Une créature qu'Andhra n'avait jamais vu apparut : il ressemblait à Arag, en plus grand, avec un autre tatouage ainsi qu'un regard plein de haine et de sournoiserie. Arag, quant à lui, feula.  
« Alors c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ! vociféra-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter !  
-Allons, très cher frère, sourit la créature, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te montre que ton idéal ne fonctionnera pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! hurla Arag.  
-Cette expérience t'a complètement grillé le cerveau ! grogna le wraith avant de remarquer Andhra. Et qui est cette jeune humaine ? Ton esclave ? »  
Alors qu'Arag allait lui répondre, Andhra réussit à se lever en s'appuyant à la paroi de la cellule et lui jeta un regard plein de haine.  
« Non je ne suis pas son esclave ! Plutôt mourir ! »  
La créature regarda Arag avant de ricaner.  
« Tu l'as élevé en parfaite guerrière, mon frère ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une femelle de notre race. Elle aurait dominé beaucoup de wraiths, tu sais…  
-Andhra n'est pas comme ça, grogna Arag en détournant le regard.  
-Je vois… J'ai touché un point sensible, sourit la créature en regardant Andhra. »  
Il hocha la tête vers elle et deux soldats arrivèrent.  
« Prenez-la. »  
Arag serra ses poings. Non. Il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir ! Alors qu'un soldat le dépassait, le wraith réussit à le mettre à terre d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre puis dans la nuque et il s'empara de la baïonnette au bout de la lance qu'il envoya dans le cou de l'autre. Andhra se recroquevilla au fond de la cellule sous la douleur. La créature feula.  
« Quelques jours ici en compagnie de ton humaine suffirait à te calmer, lâcha-t-il avant de partir. »

Andhra regarda Arag, toujours debout. La créature l'avait appelé frère…  
« Arag, c'était qui ?  
-Mon frère, soupira ce dernier.  
-Maintenant, tu peux me dire de quelle race tu es ? Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir. demanda-t-elle. »  
Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux d'or brillant dans l'obscurité de la cellule.  
« Je suis un wraith, la créature la plus intelligente mais aussi la plus maudite de Pégase. » 

**Notes :  
Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désoler d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce troisième chapitre. J'ai eu des soucis de santé, malheureusement… J'essaierais d'écrire plus régulièrement, je vous le promets !**

 **Stay awesome !**


	4. Colère

Arag était debout, accoudé à la paroi tandis qu'Andhra était couchée sur le sol. Le wraith l'avait soignée avec ce qu'il avait sous la main mais la blessure s'était ouverte un peu plus. Arag souffrait lui aussi. Les _foraminas_ se rouvraient et la faim brûlait son corps. Son regard avide se posa sur Andhra et il saliva d'envie. Il détourna le regard. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait élevé la jeune femme depuis son arrivée et ça n'avait pas été de tout repos… Malgré ça, il s'était attaché à elle. En grognant, il s'assit contre le mur et regarda Andhra.  
« Dors, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai trop mal… »  
Le wraith l'enlaça doucement et elle s'endormit dix minutes après. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Arag fixa son frère qui avait l'air inquiet. Le wraith se leva et lui fit face une nouvelle fois.  
« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.  
-Mal. Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas, je suppose, grogna Arag.  
-Je ne t'aurais pas posé la question si je ne m'y intéressais pas, soupira le wraith en croisant les bras, un geste qu'Andhra faisait elle aussi. Je peux la soigner et tu peux retrouver ta place au sein du vaisseau et de la hiérarchie.  
-Non. Ma vie était parfaite là-bas et tu l'as détruite ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien de temps il m'a fallu pour construire la Citadelle et y accueillir tous ces gens !  
-Arrête avec ces sottises ! Tu sais bien que tes idéaux ne seront jamais acceptés par les wraiths et par les humains !  
-Si j'ai réussis sur une planète, je peux bien réussir dans la galaxie !  
-Ça suffit ! hurla le wraith. »  
Arag feula et grogna. Son frère s'avança, s'agenouilla et prit Andhra dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Arag.  
« S'il te plaît, arrête, dit-il désespérément. Je t'ai couvert toutes ces années et maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire. Mes hommes ne comprennent pas tes idées et parfois, moi aussi. Alors, arrête. »  
Il quitta la cellule, emportant avec lui la jeune femme. Arag s'en alla lui aussi, sans but précis.

Andhra sentit une chose mouillée sur son front. Elle remua et ouvrit les yeux. Une forte lumière perça ses rétines. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Un wraith se tenait près d'une table. Elle plissa les yeux.  
« Arag ? Arag, c'est toi ?  
-Non. Je ne suis pas Arag, dit le wraith en se retournant. »  
Soudain, les souvenirs des derniers jours remontèrent à la surface de son cerveau et elle se leva d'un bond, prête à en découdre. Le wraith s'approcha d'elle.  
« Recouche-toi immédiatement ! gronda-t-il. Tu es encore trop faible pour te lever !  
-Même pas vrai ! Je vais très bien ! »  
La jeune femme s'avança, les poings en avant. Le wraith soupira.  
« Bon, puisque tu ne me donne pas le choix… »  
Elle lui sauta dessus mais le wraith fut le plus rapide, il lui prit le bras, le tourna et la jeta sur le lit. Elle s'écrasa avec un râle de douleur sur le matelas.  
« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider. Je m'appelle Nemaran Pametan Lukasse.  
-Euh… Vous avez trois noms ?  
-Oui, Arag en a trois lui aussi. Comme tous les wraiths, à part les soldats.  
-Il ne m'a jamais dit ça, dit-elle pensive. Alors, comment il s'appelle, enfin, je veux dire, c'est quoi ses trois noms ?  
-Lepo Sanjar Aragius.  
-Et par quels noms dois-je vous appeler ?  
-Le dernier. Les autres sont des traits de caractères.  
-Lukasse… C'est pas commode comme non.  
-A moi de poser des questions, sourit Lukasse. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Andhra, répondit-elle. »  
Le wraith parut étonné. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le fixa.  
« Quoi ?  
-Rien. Enlève ta chemise.  
-De… Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Fais-le sinon c'est moi qui m'en occupe, prévient le wraith avec la même voix qu'Agar prenait quand il lui imposait quelque chose. »  
Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta à côté d'elle. Un gros bandage était enroulé autour de son torse. Le wraith en prit un nouveau, enleva l'ancien et déversa un étrange liquide rouge qui sentait un peu fort autour de la blessure. Ensuite, il prit une petite pince. Andhra se redressa brusquement en fixant craintivement l'objet.  
« Vous allez me faire quoi ?!  
-Retirez la peau morte.  
-Et ça va être douloureux ?  
-Un peu mais rassure-toi, je sais ce que je fais, sourit-il, essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible. »  
Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la pince tirer sur sa peau et elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de hurler.

Arag avait recommencé à travailler en tant que chef des scientifiques de la branche biologie.

Lukasse rentra dans la pièce et lui fit signe de venir le voir. Le wraith se leva en donnant des ordres précis dans sa langue à celui qui le secondait. Les deux wraiths se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.  
« Elle va bien. Je lui ai fait tous les soins possibles et je lui ai donné un somnifère. »  
Son frère ne lui répondit pas. Lukasse posa sa main sur son épaule, un geste affectif que les wraiths ne pratiquaient jamais. Arag enleva la main de son frère d'un geste brusque et violent. Il lui jeta un regard plein de haine et de colère avant de s'en aller. Mais Lukasse le retient par le bras et le força à se retourner.  
« Quoi ?!  
-Tu as changé, beaucoup trop à mon goût.  
-Alors, il y a quatre jours, tu me hurles dessus et maintenant tu me parles comme ça ! Et c'est moi qui est un problème ?!  
-Je suis le Commandant du vaisseau, grogna le wraith. Je suis donc ton supérieur. Tu dois me parler avec respect quand tu travailles. »  
Son frère fit la moue et répliqua aussitôt :  
« A vos ordres, mon Commandant ! »  
Lukasse le regarda s'éloigner et glissa le long de la paroi. Son frère avait réellement changé. Le wraith faible, timide, calme, réservé et poli s'était transformé en wraith haineux et colérique.  
« Mon Commandant ? »  
Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et se releva rapidement.  
« Oui ?  
-Nous approchons de la planète Itynil.  
-Parfait. »  
Le wraith qui était en face de lui était le plus jeune de toute la ruche. Normalement, un wraith de son âge n'était pas sensé devenir un lieutenant d'un Commandant mais lui était un surdoué.  
« Mon Commandant, est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai une requête à vous confier. »  
Le jeune se raidit.  
« Il y a une femme dans mes appartements, j'aimerais que vous veillez sur elle et que vous la protégiez, dit-il. »  
Devant l'air ahuri du jeune, Lukasse lui demanda, impatient :  
« Alors ?  
-Oui, j'accepte votre requête mais pourquoi vous me le demandez à moi ?  
-Tu es un des seuls wraiths en qui je peux vraiment avoir confiance. »  
Le Commandant le dépassa, laissant le jeune wraith la bouche ouverte de surprise. Il venait de s'adresser à lui en utilisant « tu », un terme que les wraiths n'utilisaient jamais. Avec une sorte de ronronnement, le jeune se dirigea vers les appartements de son supérieur.


	5. Protéger

Andhra était éveillée depuis dix minutes environ. Elle attendait patiemment dans le lit, tapotant sur la fourrure douce. Soudain, elle tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un approchait, ses pas étaient beaucoup plus légers que ceux d'Arag ou de Lukasse. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'apercevoir un scalpel sur la table de chevet. La jeune femme l'attrapa et se recoucha aussitôt. Andhra entendit les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus puis un léger souffle dans sa nuque. Elle rassembla son courage, se retourna, empoigna la créature et l'entraîna avec elle sur le sol. Elle mit le scalpel sur le cou de la créature et se délecta de son visage, déformé de peur et de surprise.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-elle.  
-Le Commandant… Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, répondit docilement le wraith.  
-Veiller sur moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un protecteur ! Il va m'entendre, celui-là ! grogna-t-elle en se levant. »  
Le wraith, encore au sol, observa l'humaine qui se rhabillait. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
« Si vous n'avez pas envie de vous prendre mon poing dans votre joli minois, alors retournez-vous ! »  
Il obéit immédiatement. Andhra attrapa ses bottes et les enfila d'une traite en marmonnant des injures. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais le wraith lui attrapa doucement le bras et l'arrêta dans son élan. La jeune femme se retourna.  
« Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle.  
-Vous ne devez pas sortir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous êtes blessée et la majeure partie des wraiths de ce vaisseau ne se sont pas nourris depuis un mois, expliqua le wraith. Si vous décidez de sortir, il y a quatre vingt dix pour-cent de chance que vous tombiez sur un de ces wraiths et qu'il vous dévore !  
-Je sais me défendre, merci de vous souciez de moi, dit-elle en se dégageant de la poigne du wraith.  
-Non, vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre face à un wraith qui a faim, insista-t-il en la prenant cette fois par les épaules. »  
Elle lui donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre, le wraith bascula et tomba lourdement au sol. Andhra, au moment de sortir, se cogna contre quelqu'un. En levant les yeux, elle découvrit Lukasse qui regarda le wraith allongé sur le sol puis elle.  
« Eh bien, on dirait que tu t'es déjà fait un ami, sourit-il.  
-Ce n'est pas mon ami ! hurla-t-elle. Et pourquoi lui avez vous demandé de me protéger ?! Je peux très bien le faire toute seule !  
-Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne connais pas la puissance d'un wraith lorsque son corps brûle à cause de la famine…  
-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, comme vous dîtes. Mais moi, je sais me battre et je n'hésiterai pas à leurs coller une bonne baffe !  
-Vraiment ? demanda le wraith en haussant un sourcil. Voyons voir ce que mon frère t'a appris, alors. »  
Avec un cri de rage, Andhra sauta et leva sa main où se tenait le petit scalpel. Elle visait la jugulaire et la gestuelle était parfaite sauf que le wraith fut le plus rapide. Lukasse attrapa sa main, fit glisser rapidement la sienne sur son bras et d'un geste brusque et rapide, déboîta l'épaule. La jeune femme tomba à terre, en hurlant de douleur et en maintenant son épaule blessée. Le wraith regarda le jeune, debout.  
« Occupez-vous d'elle. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et se précipita sur la jeune femme qui le repoussa violemment.  
« Ne me touche pas !  
-Je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
-C'est ce que ce malade a dit avant de me… AÏE ! »  
Andhra cria de douleur, trébucha et atterrit contre le torse du wraith, qui avait l'air inquiet. Il l'aida, sans dire un mot, à s'allonger puis il empoigna fermement le poignet de la jeune femme et commença à tirer lentement mais fermement. Au bout de deux minutes, l'épaule se remit en place. Le wraith se pencha.  
« Avez-vous encore mal ?  
-Oui…  
-C'est normal, la douleur va disparaître dans quelques heures.  
-Quoi ?! Dans quelques heures ?! Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?!  
-Non. »  
Andhra le regarda longuement avant de demander d'une petite voix :  
« Est-ce que vous allez rester ?  
-Le voulez-vous ?  
-Oui, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
-Alors, je reste. »  
Le wraith prit une couverture et la borda avec. Puis, il s'assit contre le lit et ferma les yeux.  
« Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Yard Lislo Nevlarsa, répondit-il.  
-Donc je dois vous appeler Nevlarsa.  
-Exactement.  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes d'ordinaire ?  
-Je suis scientifique, branche inventeurs. Je construis principalement des armes et j'en améliore. »  
La jeune femme se redressa et prit une mèche de cheveux de Nevlarsa. Elle la caressa, c'était doux et fin. Le wraith pencha la tête en arrière.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
-J'adore vos cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains qui ont la même texture de cheveux que vous… C'est tout doux ! »  
Nevlarsa la laissa faire, après tout, si cela l'amusait…  
« Ceux d'Arag n'étaient pas comme ça.  
-Arag ? Vous parlez bien d'Aragius ?  
-Bah oui. Vous le connaissez ?  
-Seulement de nom. C'est lui qui a inventé les pistolets paralysants, lors du début de l'affrontement entre les Anciens et notre race. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs…  
-Comme quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, désireuse d'en apprendre plus.  
-Il y a longtemps, un Dart ne pouvait tirer que cinq drones par minute mais grâce à son génie, Agarius a modifié le Dart et maintenant, il peut tirer une slave toutes les trente secondes ! »  
Andhra ne dit rien. Donc, c'était lui l'inventeur de ces petits vaisseaux qui avaient détruits la Citadelle… Il allait l'entendre !

Lukasse entra dans le laboratoire de son frère et le trouva assoupi sur sa table de travail. Les autres wraiths étaient partis se reposer. Il le secoua doucement par l'épaule et se retrouva bien vite plaqué au mur par Arag. Le wraith remarqua les pupilles dilatées de son frère.  
« Ah. Ce n'est que toi, dit Arag en le lâchant.  
-Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Andhra ?  
-Non. Bien sûr que non, chuchota-t-il. »  
Il retourna s'asseoir. Lukasse s'approcha de lui et remarqua les _foraminas_ bien ouverte et qui ruisselaient d'enzyme.  
« Depuis combien de temps elles se sont ouvertes ?  
-Depuis que je suis arrivé ici.  
-Tu ne t'es pas nourris ?  
-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois esclave de ce type d'alimentation.  
-Et comment faisais-tu sur ta planète ?  
-J'ai enlevé les _anquistras_ et je les ai fermés, murmura le wraith.  
-Tu as fait quoi ?! hurla Lukasse. »  
Arag soupira et se leva difficilement. Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.  
« J'ai enlevé les _anquistras_ et j'ai fermé les _foraminas_.  
-Mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est une technique dangereuse ! vociféra Lukasse. Tu es complètement fou d'avoir fait ça ! Tu aurais pu souffrir d'effets secondaires ou mourir !  
-Je sais ! cria à son tour Arag. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose ! »  
Lukasse empoigna brutalement son frère par le col de sa veste et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.  
« Bon sang, mais regarde toi ! Tu es faible, amaigri et totalement fou ! Nourris-toi au lieu de travailler et de t'occuper d'Andhra !  
-Ne la mêle pas à cette histoire !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur pour elle ? Où étais-tu quand j'ai été capturé par les Geniis ? Où étais-tu quand je me faisais punir à ta place ? Qui te couvrait quand tu faisais tes expériences ? Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi alors que moi, oui ! Maintenant c'est moi qui décide, alors nourris-toi ! C'est un ordre ! »  
Arag feula et son frère le lâcha. Le wraith lui jeta un regard haineux avant de sortir. Lukasse soupira. C'était la troisième dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère en presque une semaine. Un record, en somme. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait toujours protégé son frère. Et il continuerait de le faire, quoi qu'il en coûte.

 **Note:  
Anquistras: les crochets qui permettent aux wraiths d'accrochés leurs mains sur la peau de leurs victimes.  
Foraminas: les fentes qui servent à aspirer la force vitale.**


	6. Bataille

Nevlarsa n'avait jamais ressenti ça. C'était un sentiment étrange, doux et apaisant, qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été houleux entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas de protecteur, plastronnant qu'elle savait se défendre seule. Mais petit à petit, elle s'était habituée à lui. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tête à Agar, transformant de simples petites erreurs du passé en pic mortel. Chaque dispute devenait plus forte que la dernière. Une fois, deux wraiths avaient été obligés d'immobiliser Agar qui tentait d'attaquer Andhra.  
 _Décidément, je ne comprendrait jamais ce qui les lie, songea-t-il._

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'humaine qui était entré dans sa chambre. Arrivée derrière lui, elle plaça ses mains d'un coup sur les épaules du wraith qui sursauta. Il se retourna et fit face à Andhra, de forte bonne humeur et hilare.  
« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »  
Il sourit timidement et verdit. Contrairement à lui, Andhra était sûre d'elle et faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Quelques jours auparavant, pendant une bataille, alors qu'Agar lui avait formellement interdit de sortir, l'humaine avait « emprunté » un dart et avait mis en déroute plusieurs ennemis. Le Commandant l'avait même récompensée en lui faisant coudre une légère épaulette sur un manteau à sa taille malgré les protestations d'Agar.

Elle s'affala comme d'habitude sur le lit du wraith.  
« Dis, petit génie, c'est comment de vivre avec eux ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Avec les wraiths ? C'est bien et compliqué, nous avons beaucoup de codes que nous devons respecter à la lettre.  
-Je comprends d'où viens son obsession des règles, maugréa Andhra.  
-Pardon ?  
-Rien, continu s'il te plaît.  
-Eh bien… On doit toujours avoir nos armes en fonction et en bon état, on doit toujours être propre, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque phase de repos, on va se laver. Les meilleurs pilotes ont les meilleurs darts et les guerriers, les meilleurs armes. Si jamais on trahi un des nôtres, on est envoyé sur une planète sans porte des étoiles avec juste un pistolet et si on veux se battre contre un membre de l'équipage, on le fait sur une planète…  
-Vous en avez beaucoup, coupa l'humaine.  
-Oui et encore, notre code est plus léger que les autres ! Nous avons des lois principales, comme par exemple : si on a des prisonniers de notre race, on les interroge ou on les tue mais on ne les réduit jamais en esclavage.  
-Ah ok. C'est compliqué tout ça…  
-Non, il faut juste les comprendre, sourit Nevlarsa. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne comprends pas grand-chose… »  
L'humaine le tira par les cheveux pour marquer son agacement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Lukasse entra, le visage grave.  
« On est pisté par Worlod, lâcha-t-il en regardant le jeune wraith. Mais grâce à ton génie, on sait que leurs armes sont braqués sur nous. Vas au poste de pilotage et prends les commandes.  
-Co… Comment ? bégaya Nevlarsa, hébété.  
-Va au poste de pilotage et prends les commandes, répéta Lukasse. C'est un ordre. »

Andhra regarda le jeune wraith, qui semblait ravi d'avoir une telle tâche. Lorsqu'il sortit, la jeune femme se leva et s'étira.  
« Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?  
-Tu restes ici.  
-D'acc… Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je fais partit de la ruche maintenant ! hurla-t-elle en désignant les épaulettes.  
-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Andhra, et mon frère ne voudra jamais te laisser prendre part à la bataille.  
-Mais c'est pas juste ! Pendant que vous allez vous éclater moi je vais rester ici à rien faire ! protesta Andhra.  
-Là n'est pas la question Andhra ! grogna Arag qui entra dans la pièce.  
-Tiens, tiens, revoilà monsieur le peureux, ricana la jeune femme en croisant les bras. »

Lukasse lui lança un regard affligé puis regarda son frère. Il était au bord de l'explosion mais il se maîtrisait bien.  
« Tu fais ce que Lukasse te dit et tu restes ici, siffla-t-il. C'est trop dangereux.  
-Mais la dernière fois j'ai réussis à abattre quarante darts !  
-Andhra, ça suffit !  
-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner !  
-SILENCE ! hurla le Commandant. Je n'en peux plus de vos disputes ! Arag, retourne à ton travail et soit prêt à quitter la ruche au cas où nous sommes en déroute, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. Quant à toi, Andhra, tu restes ici. Si jamais ça dégénère, Nevlarsa viendra te chercher et vous partirez tous les trois à bord d'un dart.  
-Ok, souffla-t-elle, vaincue. »

Le croiseur résistait depuis plus de dix minutes à de puissantes slaves du vaisseau de Worlod. Ce wraith était un ennemi de Lukasse et d'Arag. Ils avaient grandis ensemble mais Lukasse le détestait depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Arag était le plus chétif et le dernier des nouveaux tandis que lui, était le champion de sa couvée, suivit de près par Worlod.  
Le wraith ferma les yeux, se remémorant le jour de sa rencontre avec Arag.  
 _  
Un jour, Worlod s'était attaqué à un petit wraith sans aucune raison. Lukasse s'était interposé, le protégeant avec son corps. En tant que champion, il se devait de protéger ses frères. Worlod avait été puni par celui qui les surveillait et lui avait été récompensé. Ensuite, il était partit voir son petit frère, tremblant de peur et sanglotant, caché sous une table.  
« Tu sais, je te vois.  
-S'il… S'il te plait, ne me frappes pas, couina le petit wraith.  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais je ne te ferais ça ! »  
Le petit wraith le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Lukasse soupira et tendit sa main vers son frère, qui recula encore plus.  
« Allez, sort d'ici. »  
Il attrapa la main de son frère et celui-ci l'aida à se lever._

« Mon Commandant ? Commandant ! »  
Lukasse revient vite à la réalité.  
« Oui ?  
-Un dart vient de quitter le croiseur sans autorisation, déclara Nevlarsa.  
-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, grogna le wraith. Ouvrez une communication immédiatement. »  
Le jeune wraith s'éxécuta.  
« Andhra, reviens tout de suite, ordonna-t-il fermement.  
-Le mot magique ?  
-Quoi ? Il n'y pas de ça ! Andhra, c'est dangereux, reviens ! »  
Plus de réponse. Nevlarsa regarda son Commandant.  
« Elle a rompu la communication…  
-J'avais compris… Faîtes en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas ! Envoyez des darts pour la protéger ! Aboya-t-il. Nevlarsa, va-y.  
-Dans… dans un dart ?  
-Oui ! »  
Le jeune wraith sortit de la salle en courant. Un autre wraith s'approcha.  
« Mon Commandant, pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé de faire ça ?  
-Il est grand temps qu'il fasse ses preuves.  
-N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ?  
-Non. »

Nevlarsa regarda une dernière fois le hangar avant de fermer l'opercule du dart. Il le fit décoller et fonça à toute vitesse vers le dart d'Andhra. Il ouvrit la communication :  
« Andhra, ça va ?  
-Je perd le contrôle de mon dart ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
-Téléporte toi dans mon dart, on sera un peu à l'étroit mais ça fera l'affaire ! répondit-il.  
-D'accord, dis moi simplement comment faire ! »  
Le jeune wraith lui expliqua et la jeune femme atterrit sur ses genoux. Elle se cogna la tête dans le cockpit.  
« Salut ! dit-elle joyeusement. Tu devrais pas être sur la ruche ?  
-Si mais… Accroche toi, y a un croiseur qui... »

Gralne se pencha sur son tableau de commande et leva la tête.  
« Mon Commandant ! La ruche ennemie est partie cependant…  
-Oui ?  
-Le dart de Nevlarsa a disparu, termina-t-il tristement. »  
Le wraith se figea.  
« Quelle était sa dernière position ?  
-Il était à trente mètre de la ruche. D'après les dernières informations que nous avons reçus, il y avait une personne supplémentaire…  
-Lukasse, où est Andhra ? demanda Agar en entrant dans la salle. Je l'ai cherchée partout. »  
Le Commandant s'avança vers lui et l'emmena à l'écart des autres. Agar s'arrêta dans un couloir désert.  
« Où est-elle ?! Rugit-il.  
-Je suis désolé, Agar. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien…  
-Viens en au fait !  
-Un des croiseurs de Worlod les a capturés. Je suis désolé. »

Agar entra dans ses appartements. Après quelques minutes de calme, il hurla et donna plusieurs coup de poings dans le mur. Sa petite Andhra était partie… Et ses dernières paroles envers elle avaient été violentes. Il s'effondra au sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis ses poings se serrèrent.

Ce serait lui qui tuerait Worlod.


	7. Vérité

Andhra se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se releva lentement. Elle était dans une chambre et non dans une cellule. Peut-être que Arag et Lukasse les avaient récupérés.  
« Andhra ! s'exclama joyeusement Nevlarsa en s'approchant. Tu te réveilles enfin !  
-Arag va me passer un savon, grogna-t-elle en se levant. Je te pari qu'il va encore me faire son discours sur les dangers de l'univers.  
-Euh… En parlant de lui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Arag n'est pas là.  
-Et où est-il alors ?  
-Sur le croiseur.  
-On est sur le croiseur, ricana Andhra.  
-Non, on est sur une ruche, poursuivit lentement Nevlarsa.  
-Comment ça ?!  
-Andhra, il faut que je te dise la véritée. »

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Nevlarsa soupira.  
« Ecoute, on est sur la ruche de Worlod, un wraith hors la loi, exclu de la société wraith. Cette ruche est principalement composé d'anciens coureurs humains et de wraiths bannis. »  
Andhra l'écoutait sans rien dire.  
« Et je fais partit des bannis. J'ai été exclu à cause de ma faiblesse. Seul Worlod m'a accepté.  
-Pourquoi étais-tu sur le croiseur ?  
-J'étais un espion. Andhra, je te jure que... »  
Elle s'élança sur lui et le giffla brutalement.

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu nous as mentit ! Cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Répond !  
-Worlod fait partit de la couvée de Lukasse et d'Arag. Arag était chétif mais son intelligence a prit le dessus donc ils l'ont gardés. Tandis que Worlod a été bannis à cause de sa brutalité.  
-Tant mieux pour lui ! Ramène moi sur le croiseur !  
-Je ne peux pas, Andhra.  
-Je te déteste !  
-Andhra, calme-toi, tenta vainement Nevlarsa.  
-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Nevlarsa attrapa les mains osseuses de la jeune femme.  
« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Worlod a vraiment envie de te renconter, dit le wraith calmement.  
-Pourquoi ? Pour que je puisse lui révéler des infos sur Arag ? Jamais !  
-Non, Andhra. Tu as un gène et une intelligence rare. »  
Andhra arrêta de se débattre et le regarda.  
« Quoi ?  
-Tu as un gène très rare, il te permet d'utiliser n'importe quel technologie aussi bien wraith et ancienne, expliqua Nevlarsa. Et ton intelligence rivalise avec celle de nos plus grands scientifiques wraiths ! Tu es une humaine exeptionnelle, Andhra !  
-Tu te trompes, grommela-t-elle.  
-Comment as-tu réussis à piloter et à détruire des darts alors que tu n'étais jamais monté dans un vaisseau ?»

Elle détourna le regard.  
« Tu te trompes, répéta Andhra.  
-Pourquoi t'obsines-tu à ce point ?  
-Je ne suis pas la personne que tu décris, souffla-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Worlod veux absolument te rencontrer, y a pleins de wraiths que rêveraient de travailler avec toi !  
-Dont toi ?  
-Dont moi. Andhra, tu es probablement une des humains les plus intelligents de Pégase.  
-Mais Arag... commença-t-elle.  
-Oublie-le, sourit le wraith en caressant la joue de l'humaine. Il ne t'as jamais aimé. Il n'a jamais décelé ton talent. Reste avec nous. Ta place est ici et nulle part ailleurs. »

En étouffant un sanglot, Andhra tomba dans les bras de Nevlarsa.

Worlod contemplait l'espace d'un air perdu. C'était un wraith avec une musculature très développé, destiné à devenir un guerrier mais il avait un esprit de scientifique. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ses expériences sur ses congénères qu'il s'était fait banni. La porte s'ouvrit sur son prodigieux apprenti qui avait réussit avec briazut le test.  
« Comment va ton amie ? demanda-t-il en se tournant.  
-Bien.  
-Est-elle prête à me rencontrer ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de récupéré après ce que je lui ai dit…  
-Je comprends. Qu'elle prenne le temps qu'il faut. Cela ne presse pas. As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé ?  
-Oui, ils sont sur ce disque dur, répondit Nevlarsa en tendant un petit objet rectangulaire.  
-Parfait.  
-Maître ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
-Oui.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire d'Andhra ?  
-Elle a un potentielle énorme, un potentielle que nous ne pouvons pas négliger. Mais je ne ferais pas de mal à ton amie. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et partit. Worlod siffla doucement et se dirigea vers son poste. Il inserra le petit objet dans la fente et commença à lire les recherches et les rapports d'Arag.

 **Fin de la première partie... Mais rendez-vous très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuuures! =D**


End file.
